Rorschachs angel
by raphfan1
Summary: Rorschach has a angel. i real angel to save him once again
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys,well i have written several bits and bobs on here,i have recieved lovely feedback and it has been on my mind for a while to write more. i personally connected with Rorschach the first time i read watchmen and the film,well it just pure blew me away.. i wont lie, i enjoy writing about him as hes just so un completed as a character many if and buts and possibilities surround him,hes like clay, un moulded and with such a tortured soul,i do detest manhattan for doing what he did you can fold the very fabric of the universe and yet you kill a man...well this is a new world where that does not happen. a bit of fun for the fanfic universe, as in the end if we cant fold the fabric and lives within the pages of a book,the minds alternate universes ,then wheres the fun in playing god.. aye manhattan?**

i knew i didnt have long. i knew how this story ended and i couldnt allow it. i would not allow it to happen. technically i knew what i was about to do was madness but the universe had bigger plans and i was a cog in the ever moving machine and it was not for me to argue. I had once talked back and given my opinion and had been given a scar as a reminder my job was to do and not question. To some on the earth i would be considered a god, but to my masters i was a mere soldier, following orders to ensure the safety of the blessed mankind. i personally had watched mankind for eons and didnt think them worthy of saving. i would have left them to lucifer and let them fight it out amongst themselves for an eternal position next to the creators themselves if it were up to me. it isnt. Today my mission is to save a pure soul. his name is Walter and he is my keep. i have kept him safe all his life, not that he knows it. Today i must stop that monster, that earth created demon who struts around thinking he has ascended above mankind to something special. Manhattan, today you learn a lesson in humility and the danger of pride. I salute my shining masters and dive into the portal. A human body could not survive this journey that is the reason they have to be dead, for the soul to travel either way. Up or down. In truth there is no direction but humans think of it in terms that are simple, and we merely humour them and have picked up the terms they use. A source of amusment for us. I smile to myself I do enjoy walters life. It will be a pleasure to see him again. He will not remember me, He never does and there is a small part of me that wishes he did but it cannot be, it would drive him to madness if he did.

A burning sensation all over my now solid form, skin growing, hair, eyes, hands, a heart, lungs filling with air,blood pumping, touch, heat and cold. an astral form knows all and none of these sensations all at once but the human form only handles a few at a time. I am not human but i am in a flesh body now. I know the exact moment i will make contact with walter and how it will appear to all others. I am ready. my thoughts forming to human patterns of communication. My last link with my masters my mind signals and brightness so hot it burns the eyes of this form. I see Walter i shoot towards him from the ethereal realm and embrace his form as the blue monster changes reality to destroy my keep, i embrace him in my arms, tight i hold my pure friend as i know he will struggle and we seemingly vanish.

 **yes you got it. walter has a guardian angel. hope you enjoyed? chapter 2 currently under way. walter meeting his guardian angel. any ideas? i would love to hear any feeback,good or bad. oh and apologies im on a netbook with no spellcheck working from wordpad so its difficult. please bare with me. hoping for a laptop from santa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI thankyou for coming back for more hope your enjoying the story and my little twist as much as my brain is enjoying staying one step ahead. any comments are greatly appreciated just to know you want more of this particular story,or not? anyway here is the next installment,enjoy.**

my eyesight adjusted into that of this new body. Colour spectrum limited, and with low tolerance to that of uv. I was squatting over Walter looking around at our surroundings. I knew we would be not far from where he called home. I knew this city in which he lived, knew it like walter knew it. Watching him for all this time i had learned to navigate my way around. The only draw back this time was that i was at ground level and unable to fix barings on our exact location. This was one problem upon every visit that i quickly adjusted too aswell as how limited my new body was. Unable to levitate,grounded so to speak. My strength was limited to that of a mortal and my mind was only half aware of my masters voices. The bombardment of senses made it hard to concentrate. I would adjust, I always did but it was a shock to me every time. I knew what i was and this sensation was how the new body coped with stress. A release of neuro toxins in the brain causing the reaction of tears that streamed down my face. I wiped them away and looked at walter, His mask had not come with us, His face exposed but serine and i noted a streak of white in his red hair. That would be down to the mometary shock of what had just happened and i would apologise later.

I felt a surge of pride for my keep. He had faced death and had not faltered in his step to embrace it. My scar stung sharply a reminder from my masters, pride is a sin. I fought to keep the emotion at bay. He had done the noble act it was not to be ignored by the universe, no far from it, he was to be rewarded and it was not my place to be proud of him, my masters sent me to do their bidding, it was their plan not mine. I fought the urge to touch his face. He was the most noble of all humans on this planet and yet he had no idea. He thought himself worthless, below all others and yet he still fought for them. Never seeking fame or goods for his acts just fighting evil and righting wrongs the universe had no time to deal with. My masters watched all humanity, but somtimes they left humanity to itself. Walter filled in where the masters failed to take notice. my scar burned again.

the human form allows much more negative thoughts towards the masters. It takes every molicule of my being not to reject them every time i am here. Humans are permitted choice where as we are not and in this form i want to reject the masters, ignore them and be human and free. Burning again so much pain, i fell to the floor, holding my eye as the pain burns my brain. i am the best at what i do and i will fight this temtation of lucifer. He was the first sent down among them and he stayed. He rejected the masters and their rules. He became damned. i have felt this before and every time i come through the emotions and come back purified,stronger, and more determined to serve my masters.

The burning subsided and i shook away feelings of hate. i was here on a mission, to save walter and put him back doing what he had to do. Manhattan would be dealt with later. I think i felt rage towards that being. I stood and flexed my new hands, i looked down at all the fine lines, and veins visible under paper thin skin. The pulse under the skin as blood flowed, finger nails always fascinating. I turned over my hands looking at the palms, touching one to the other, enjoying the sensation of flesh on flesh rolling them over each other slowly when a noise behind me made me freeze.

I shut my eyes knowing what was about to occur and turned around to face him. He stood eyes unfocused and leaning on the wall of this alleyway we had transported into. Nobody had noticed us behind several huge rubbish bins and piles of mdf wood cut offs. I became aware it was raining heavily. looking at him i noticed the rain hitting his face and hair and the top of his coat getting darker as the water caught there. He stared at me and touched his face slowly, i knew he was looking for the mask. I watched his panic rise and i held out my arm to ressure him

" walter everything is fine " i had to be calm and authorotive.

he went to speak and i put a finger to my lips, reaching into his mind with what limited power i had left and gave him the only explanation i could, the truth.

It took a millisecond of time and after we stood, in the rain, him looking at me in the way he always did, recognition and justification in his eyes of why he did what he did. it wasnt a pointless bringing of retribution, he was doing the masters work.

At his hands the gods worked. he was at peace again. everytime i had left him, memories of me and the mastes left too, but a lingering sense of duty had remained with walter and he had carried the weight of universal justice on his shoulders, even his mask black and white ever changing was a subtle reminder of the masters and how they work. somehow he kept hold of the knowledge, locked in the back of his mind and i was able to release it on every visit. the masters enjoyed walter and allowed this strength to flow through him. they allowed him to live where others had died. i had been created to protect him, watch him teach him, even loved him and yet ,he would never rememebr me when he was alone and i had gone, he would never remember he was doing the masters work when the darkest hours held him captive and scared, it was cruel but time and time again he had showed his worth of existance and the masters approved of such devotion from a mortal. He only knew that there was somthing more and he desperatly wanted to be part of it when he died, and that is the reason he was saved today. such a keeness and an unyealding loyalty and he couldnt even fathom why yet he had it and today he was rewarded.

" you again " was all he said. his voice scratched and harsh.

He looked at me from under heavy eyelids as the rain made it hard to see. i breathed out and i could see my breath, i was unsure of his reaction, he was prone to punching this mortal form but this time no violence, no reaction other than that of a small smile on his lips. he rarely smiled, i enjoyed it when he did. he did allow himself some pleasure in life, only very small but a smile on those lips often meant justice had been dealt. swiflty and justly.

" hello walter" i said. " it is good to see you again "

" So im not crazy and you are real " ?

he always asks this question. he knows its real as do i, but everytime we go over this point just to establish the facts. He remains still, the rain still coming down on us both. he sighs loudly and takes of his coat and walks over to me. im confused as my forseight has long ago left, like a dissolving dream my powers leave and i doubt my own existance but walter doesnt. me and him have done this before. he knows i will doubt my own story as my powers subside and i know he will care for me and together the masters bidding will be done. one word dances on my memory and i must say before i forget, i no longer remember why i must tell him but i know i must.

" child " is all i can say before all powers are gone, and all i know is i am now human. he looks at me in the eyes and i realise we are the same height. he is holding the coat out and looking away, i take the coat looking down and remebering i am naked. clothes, a human invention, a human form requires clothing and the masters leave those delicate features to us to deal with. Manhattan is ironically the only being that understands the obserdity of clothing, but then again he has surpassed humanity assuming godhood on himself. he knows nothing of godhood or enlightnment.

i take the coat and slip it over my cold skin. i had not realised i was cold until the coat touched my skin and i felt the heat inside, a pleasuable sensation one i enjoyed very much. i began to button the coat remebering the first time walter had loaned it to me. an experience very different and harder than this particular one. i turned to walter now stood completely soaked to the skin and looked at him expectantly,

" you may want to check yourself out " was all he said.

i did not understand his comment. he looked at me again and nodded at me his head inclined, puzzled i looked down studying my new form. i looked back up at him

" why whats wrong with it "? i asked. he hesitated before he licked his lips and answered

" nothing its just, well your a woman " "you were a guy last time you visited "

 **hope you enjoyed guys,please leave a comment and thanks for reading**


	3. Rorschachs angel3

**hello again readers hope you are enjoying yourselves? thank you for reading and staying with me, its a pleasure to upload and write this story. so here we go again.**

Walters apartment had not been far away. I knew it would not be. its the same way it had been on my last visit, no extra human comforts just a bed, a table, food storage compartment , a chair at said table and an old tv. A broken curtain was hanging from the window which was broken and taped up with brown paper and a dying plant in the sill of the window. He let us in hurriedly and slammed the door placing the many locks across.. i turned to see him placing a chain across finally finishing the door securing ritual.

He stood, resting his head against the door before turning to me and scowling. We had rushed through the streets, him attempting to stay hidden from the gaze of people as we made our way to safety. Now after being hurried, shushed and manhandled rather unceremoniously into his apartment, it finally dawned on me why he was not in the best of moods. He was still under the impression that the people of the city thought he...walter kovacks was Rorschach, scourge of the city. The famous escapee and fugitive, on the run with his band of friends "the watchmen".

he paced up and down his small apartment whilst i took a seat at his table and pulled the small pot plant closer to me. I studied him and it closely. Both living things, self aware, with so much to give but unable. Both things of beauty yet trapped forever unable to be all they could be. The plant had shrivelled, the time walter had been in prison it had gone unfed,and was dry it was dying. I took it over to the sink and turned the tap on and a small amount came out just enough to wet the soil before the tap shuddered and cried out a long mournful wail

"waters off " walter growled, before he continued pacing and searching his apartment.

it was then i realised he was searching. he was pulling at random floor boards and pannels and under each one he found what he had hidden. each separate thing something he had hidden away,just for this very occasion it would seem.

He prized up one especially large floorboard and was half way submerged into the floor before he found what he was looking for. He threw the large wrapped bundle at me. It hit me in the chest, he hadnt even looked up as he had thrown the package he continued to dig around under his floor. Curious i unfolded brown paper and string and came upon clothes. I had a sudden memory of my last visit, yes my own clothing. wonderful feelings flowed over me, belongings of mine. Walter had kept them safe, even though he had no memory of me when i left him, he had somehow kept my clothes safe like he had a memory locked away in his little mind,buried yet fully functioning. I smiled and started to unbutton his coat when he popped up from his floor board diving and said

" not here !the bathroom is more appropriate" before diving back into the dusty hole he had created.

i smiled to myself,human modesty is a thing of amusement to the rest of the universe but i did as he asked. His bathroom i remembered from last time was rarely used by him unless he was injured and even then i took no notice of him in here as it was deemed private and of no concern of mine as to what went on in here.

i pulled out a long pair of trousers, a t shirt boots and a coat,identical to walters but black, all these items plain black. a knock at the door caught my attention and i opened it to see a very shy walter stood with a small material bundle in his thrust it at me and stalked away out of sight.

i held in my hand eves coverings.

i had never had to deal with such things having never been in female form before, but luckily i had spent a lot of time watching walters mother and knew these things were to cover upper and lower parts of the anatomy under the clothes. dressing myself i studied my new form, nor excellent but not bad hair, silver eyes, walters height, strong body.i laced the boots with some difficulty as it had been a while since i had needed these but once on, my frail form felt better, safer. complete.

walking out of the bathroom i placed walters coat on the table and seated myself again and studied the plant. It already looked greener and more alive. it was grateful for the drink but it needed warmth and sunshine. A cough caught my attention. looking up i saw walter had found what he was searching for, the mask. The being who stood before me was not walter kovaks any longer, here was a god of justice. Rorschach stood before me now. He held his weapons, armery of arsenal,and himself.

" you always did prefer a battle didnt you Walter"? i asked.

the mask tilted and looked down at me and i knew it was a smile.

"plan walter, plan. take this one step at a time and you will have what you seek" i told him as i stood looking him straight in the face

" Walter is dead as is Rorschach,by the hand of Manhatten himself its all over the news, we have the advantage my friend, let us use this"

he nodded and i could see even through the moving patterns that he was thinking,

we looked at each other and i knew what he was thinking. i smiled as he summed up his plan in one word

"Daniel" he growled.

"Agreed" I said.

having no belongings to take, his place being ransacked by the police and landlord the day of his incarceration we were set to go. sliding up the window pane we made our way up to the roof top and on the way out i pocketed the small plant and quietly shut the window on walter kovaks old life.

 **please leave a comment if you liked and if you would like to feature or have any ideas please pm me and i will reply to all.**


End file.
